


Justice

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Friendship, Gen, Justice, Revenge, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Grog asks Keyleth about her final offer to Raishan.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Critical Role Relationship Week](http://percyvex.tumblr.com/post/156591402338/cinderfell-what-is-critical-role-relationship) on tumblr. The pairing was chosen by a randomizer, and the fic was originally posted [on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/157044610118/justice).
> 
> **Spoilers for Episode 84.**

Keyleth was in her long neglected garden considering the fact that overgrown was better than dead when Grog appeared. He glanced over at Pike, who was dusting off the altar she had built here in their keep, and then sat down near the large tree they used as their personal doorway.

He looked a little knocked around, actually. And a little dirty. Keyleth squinted at his hands; they had some kind of dirt or… powder. He’d been in Percy’s workshop. That made sense. “Find anything interesting inside?” she called.

Grog looked up like he hadn’t noticed her. “Oh, uh… no. Not really. Empty.” He held out his hands to illustrate the point, and she saw obvious smudges of the black powder Percy used for his guns.

Keyleth smiled knowingly and turned back to her plants, but Grog said, “Hey, Keyleth?”

“Yeah, Grog?”

The goliath sidled closer. “Before we fought the dragon, y’know, Raishan, why, uh… why did you…?”

She glanced sideways at him and then turned to face him more fully. “Why did I what?” she asked.

“I was just wondering why you were talking to the dragon like you were gonna give her a chance to live. We were always gonna kill her in that lair, right?”

Keyleth frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Before we fought Raishan that second time,” he clarified. “You told her that she could surrender and we’d take her someplace for like, a trial or somethin’? I thought you were all kicked in about killin’ ‘er. I just wanted to know what made you change your mind, is all.”

The druid considered her answer as Grog shuffled his feet uncomfortably. It was true, the last conversation the two of them had on the subject of Raishan was about finding the patience to wait for revenge for the sake of their family.

After a quiet moment, she began to explain: “If I had rushed in and killed Raishan, I would have been giving in to everything I hated about her.”

Grog scrunched up his face, trying to understand.

“I would have loved to have taken her on after we got back from Draconia that time, but I think you were right when you told me to wait. It wasn’t a good time then, plus it gave me the opportunity to think about it a little. I realized that the Fire Ashari weren’t the only ones who suffered at her hand. And if Raishan surrendered to us and we brought her back to be judged and punished, then everyone would have been able to share in that justice.”

Grog was nodding when Keyleth finished.

“I get it,” he said. “We got to kill her anyway, though, so you did get justice for everybody. They just didn’t get to see.”

Keyleth smiled. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wrote and posted this before Marisha talked about it on Talks Machina, so I gave myself a high five for nailing Keyleth's motivations. Yay, me!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/157044610118/justice)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
